


part of the past

by nvrmd



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Dramatic!Joey, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrmd/pseuds/nvrmd
Summary: Joey needed to move on





	part of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Every characters mentioned belongs to themselves. This is a work of fiction which means never happened in real life. Aside to channel my writing hobby and unhealty obsession to this pair, I gain no material profit in making of this work.  
> -  
> *Inspired by this picture i pinimg com/originals/ab/3e/eb/ab3eeb931882f963e3551f1e2871894f jpg  
> **English isn’t my first language, so, I'm sorry if there are any typos, grammatical errors and such.  
> -  
> Betaed by fumate and my mom

His nose was red, his eyes were swollen. Joey wiped the tears from his pudgy cheeks with a crumpled tissue before he continued staring at the screen of his phone. Joey’s heart broke every time he looked at it, but somehow he couldn’t peel his eyes from Corey’s Instagram photos.

Stalking Corey’s social media accounts had sort of become Joey’s bad habit aside from drinking, binge-eating and isolating himself. Since Corey declared that they were over and stopped talking to Joey, he needed to look up Corey’s social media accounts every so often to see how he was doing. Because secretly, Joey still cared about him. Always did.

Scrolling through Corey’s photos collection, it wasn’t random pictures that made his chest felt so heavy, nor the fact that his former band just released a new album few months after his departure. It was a picture of Corey with his new lover, Jay Weinberg, that made Joey’s world crashing down.

The way they hugged tightly in the picture showed how obvious their feelings were. Joey saw love; something deep between them, something that once tied Joey with the singer. Once. Something that would never happen again, at least between him and Corey.

His eyes lingered on the screen, heart filled with mixed feelings. That piece of picture reminded Joey of his memory with the older man. Back when they were together, back when they were in love, back when they thought nothing could separate them. Now, looking at it again brought up one major question inside his head. If their relationship was perfect, _why_ replace him with Jay? Why break up with him in the first place?

Did Joey do something? What did he do wrong?

Even though it was Corey who initiated their break-up without any particular reasons. Joey couldn’t hate him. No way. Joey was in love with Corey. And because of that, his subconsciousness assumed that Corey was too innocent to blame for their perished relationship.

Joey saw Jay as a reasonable target to accuse instead.

Come to think of it; Jay was young, good-looking and talented. He was a huge fan of Slipknot and had been around since day one — _not as a member of course_. Aside from Jay’s skill of playing drums, maybe he slowly caught Corey’s attention? Maybe Corey gradually noticed his constant lowkey flirts? Maybe Corey liked someone younger?

_Maybe Joey wasn’t Corey’s type anymore and he needed to stop whining and just deal with it._

Yeah, maybe that.

It’s not like Joey can do anything about it. It was Corey’s decision. Joey can’t force him to stay if Corey didn’t want to.

Like it or not, Joey needed to let go.

Moreover, it wasn’t healthy; his whole situation—Joey who excessively gained a lot of weight, weeping his ex and loathing his ex’s new lover out of absurd jealousy for past six months. Was he going to stay like this forever? He had been moaning for too long. Joey needed to stop his pity party and move the fuck on.

_But he still loved Corey._

Joey sighed, ran his fingers through his hair.

He threw his eyes somewhere else, tried to find something to ease his predicament. Joey caught his own reflection in the mirror across the bed instead; curled up in the sheet with the phone in his hand and empty fast food wraps along with beer cans scattered on his bedroom floor. When was the last time he cleaned his room? When was the last time he goes out from his house? Or even bed?

Picking up beers and junk food that previously had been stocked inside his room was the only thing that made Joey climb down before coming back up to bed. Joey hadn’t even touched his drums in these past two weeks, let alone accept his friends’ invitations to get some fresh air together.

Now Joey remembered that he had been busy chasing Corey’s dead feelings without realizing about his friends and family who always been there for him.

Was it what Joey want? Being a miserable loner who threw away his beloved ones and crying over a man who didn’t even care about him anymore instead?

He can’t stay like that forever. That was pathetic.

Move on had always been the best solution, but it was so goddamn hard—he had tried and failed numerous time before. Then again, he also needed to get out from this shitty situation he was in, and in order to do that, he needed to try anything he could.

Joey glanced back down to his screen, frowning at Corey’s profile in dilemma.

Distracting himself from Corey sounded like a good start. It meant no more stalking. Unfollowing Corey’s Instagram account crossed his mind, but it might cause a fuss if their fans knew. Even worse, they would think that his sudden resignment as Corey’s social medias follower had something to do with Joey’s departure from the band. No, no, he didn’t want to make another controversy. Then, Joey had to simply stop checking Corey’s accounts every five minutes. Seemed impossible, though.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, finally had a sudden gut to close the apps. Joey threw his phone on the bedside table, jumping out from the sheet. He took a long deep breath and wiped his half-dried tears with his hands before began picking up his messes from the floor and put them in the trash bin next to the door.

That was it.

No more stalking.

No more bitching.

No more junk food.

No more staying in bed.

No messing around this time.

It would be hard, of course—just like before. But, well, at least he tried. Again and again and again. Who knows, if he made it as a habit, Corey would be just a part of Joey’s past. Something that doesn’t really matter in the present.

Besides, they could still be friends. That wasn’t bad, either.

Joey took a deep breath.

Alright. Here we go.


End file.
